


Being a Teacher

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Human Rights Day, Teaching young minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Turns out, Jim and Blair are both sometimes teachers and sometimes it works out.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Drabble Day - due 09 Dec - Human Rights Day prompt





	Being a Teacher

Being a Teacher

Jim got home and could smell hard liquor in the loft. Blair usually only drank beer, so Jim was worried right away.

Blair came walking out of his bedroom and tried to put on a false smile. “Hey, Jim. How was your day?”

Jim took his coat off and hung up everything else and answered, “My day was good, how was yours?”

“I really don’t want to talk about mine…”

“Blair, come and sit down and talk to me,” Jim said as he patted the seat next to him on the sofa. 

“You’ll be sorry. Once I get started I can’t seem to shut up. Are you sure about this?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, now sit down and tell me about your day.”

Blair sat down next to Jim and took a deep breath. “Do you know what today happens to be, Jim?”

“It’s Human Rights Day, correct?” Jim replied. 

“Thank you so much for knowing this, man. I knew I could count on you.”

“Okay, back up and tell me what happened in class, Blair.”

“I asked the question in class and asked also if anyone knew why it was Human Rights Day. No one knew. Not one fucking person, Jim. Not one. I explained that some people didn’t have the means to satisfy their basic needs such as food, housing and education. One of the students, Riley said, ‘Why doesn’t he just work harder?’ like if that was the answer. I explained that the laws give people the right to life, liberty, equality and security from those that are more powerful. Do you want to know what he said?”

Jim rubbed Blair’s stiff neck and answered, “Yes, I want to know what he said.” 

“It’s his tough luck then, isn’t it? I mean, if he doesn’t have powerful parents or friends, he’s probably a loser anyway.”

“I just stood there in shock for at least five minutes until Mandy asked if I was all right.”

“What did you teach them, Blair?” Jim knew this would be good. 

“I started with Mandy. I said, ‘Mandy, what if you were arrested for not paying your rent, when you knew you had and your parents were out of town? Who would you call for help?”

She smiled at me and said, “I would call you. You know everything about the difference between right and wrong and would be sure to tell the police that I was innocent. Am I right?”

“And then I said, ‘What if I wasn’t home?’ and she replied, ‘I would call Detective Ellison because if anyone knows the human rights it would be him. I have his number on speed dial.”

“Really? I didn’t know you knew Detective Ellison,” I said. 

And she said, ‘Yes, Blair. From last year when I was running with the wrong people and he helped me get out of a bind. He taught me between right and wrong and my parents were so pleased with him. I’ve not needed to call him since, but I would if I needed human rights help. He knows everything about the law.’ I have to tell you Jim, I was impressed. But we were getting off subject.”

“I then asked, Daniel, who would you call if the police were taking something away from you without cause?”

“Daniel said, ‘I would call Mandy because she would give me Detective Ellison’s number. She talks about him all the time.’ Jim, I think you might have created a monster.”

Jim chuckled. 

Then I got back to teaching. Reminding all of them that there may come a time in their lives when they need some help. They wouldn’t have it without Human Right’s Day. Am I right, Jim?”

“I think you handled it perfectly. Why are you so angry? The kids seem to understand, I think.”

“Riley said, Human Rights Day was created for losers. Ones that can’t get things done by themselves. And some of the class were patting him on the back for saying it. I then said, Riley, you’re wrong and you will stay after class and let explain to you why.”

He said, “I know my rights. You can’t make me stay after class if I don’t want to. I’ll call my folks and let them handle it.”

“Blair, he does know what Human Rights Day is all about, he just doesn’t want to admit to it. Don’t worry about it. Most of the class got what you were saying, I’m sure.”

“God, I hope so. I just felt like I was teaching five year olds for a while today.”

“Sometimes they are like five year olds. Now what are you drinking and I’ll get you another one to settle yourself down with?”

“It‘s a really strong Rum and Coke. Make yourself one too.”

Blair watched his friend make the drinks and realized he had the best friend in the world. Jim always knew what to say and do. Didn’t mean he always said it or did it, but he did know.

“Here you go, Chief. Now, let me tell you about a woman that came in today that was refused food stamps because she works.”

“Oh, I want to hear this. Were you able to help, Jim?”

“Of course I was. But she was giving up. She needed help. I knew where to send her and what to do with her. She’s fine now and her family won’t be starving after all.”

Blair put his feet underneath him and said, “This is a great ending for the day. Now tell me all about it.”

And Jim did just that…


End file.
